¿Y ahora qué?
by nurix17
Summary: Booth le había dicho que no debían casarse pero... y ahora qué? One shoot del 9x01. Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen ni pretendo lucrarme con ellos. Gracias por leer y comentar ;)


"¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Se supone que no tiene que importarme?, ¿se supone que tengo que seguir cómo si no pasara nada?, ¿cómo si no me importara el hecho de que me ha rechazado? Porque es lo que ha hecho… al menos así me siento".

Brennan dejó los huesos que estaba mirando y de los que, a pesar de estar analizando durante dos horas, no sabía nada. Las últimas semanas habían sido complicadas tanto en el trabajo como en casa después de la noche en que Booth había roto su compromiso. "Romper" era tal vez una palabra fuerte pero en ese momento era lo que sentía. Desde esa noche algo dentro de su corazón se había roto aunque no había sido capaz de reconocerlo a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma. Nunca había pensado en el matrimonio, iba en contra de todo lo que creía, de su propia lógica y de sus convicciones y sin embargo había dejado todo al lado por él. ¡Le había pedido que se casara con ella! Incluso estaba pensando en toda la parafernalia, boda por la iglesia y todas esas cosas de las que se había burlado. Había estado dispuesta a pasar por todo eso por él, porque sabía que para él era importante y sin embargo, le había dicho que no debían hacerlo, que debía haber pensado antes en eso antes.

"¿Qué habíamos estado bajo mucha presión? ¿Quién se cree ese cuento?"

Ángela entró en la sala de huesos y la vio hablando sola, estaba preocupada por ella desde que le había contado que no iba a haber boda. Le había dejado su espacio durante esas semanas, esperando que, por fin, como siempre, ella fuera a contárselo pero no había sido así y no podía seguir viendo cómo se iba entristeciendo por momentos.

—Brennan —entró en la sala asustándole y haciendo que pusiera fin de golpe a su soliloquio—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás hablando sola?

—Sí Ángela, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo que no consigo que estos huesos me hablen, creo que voy a quedarme un rato más antes de ir a casa.

—Brennan, cariño, te he dejado unas semanas de margen pero ya se han acabado. Empieza a contarme ahora mismo qué te ronda por esa cabeza y ni se te ocurra decir que nada…

—Ángela, estoy bien, de verdad. Solo es este caso que se está complicando por momentos. No entiendo estas marcas en el radio ni he conseguido averiguar la causa de la muerte aún y…

—Para, mira este tipo va a seguir muerto dentro de unos minutos. Lo siento —dijo mirando los huesos que descansaban sobre la mesa—, pero esto es más importante. Desde que pasó lo de Booth no has vuelto a ser la misma. Te veo cada día llegar al laboratorio apagada, sin ese brillo especial que antes tenías en los ojos. Nunca desde que trabajas con Booth has estado así y menos desde que estáis juntos. Brennan, cielo, estás perdiéndote en el camino y me da miedo que no sepas volver a ser la de antes, no quiero que…

—Booth no quiere casarse conmigo.

Finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca. Era la primera vez que las decía en alto y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, Ángela se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Durante unos minutos dejó que su amiga simplemente llorara y descargara todas las lágrimas que sabía que tenía ahogadas en el pecho antes de poder hablar.

—Cuéntame exactamente qué ha pasado —dijo Ángela cuando Brennan se separó de ella.

Brennan le contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche que Booth había roto el compromiso.

—Eso es todo, simplemente Booth no quiere casarse conmigo —terminó sentándose en el sofá de su despacho donde habían ido para hablar tranquilas—. No quiere pasar el resto de su vida conmigo y honestamente no sé qué estamos haciendo en estos momentos. Si no me quiere, si no quiere estar conmigo, no sé por qué estamos juntos. Llevo semanas teniendo la sensación de que no nos une nada más que nuestra hija. Llevamos semanas sin hablar de nada que no tenga que ver con la niña o con el trabajo, ambos hacemos horas extras y llegamos tan cansados que ni cenamos juntos, muchas noches ya está durmiendo cuando yo llego o viceversa. Hace semanas que no nos tocamos ni nos besamos. Nos hemos vuelto como dos extraños que comparten cama y no sé cómo hemos llegado a esto.

Ángela se sorprendió al escuchar hablar así a su amiga. Ella nunca había sido una mujer que hablara tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos pero siempre había sabido lo mucho que esa mujer y Booth se querían. Era obvio para todos el amor que ambos sentían por el otro, incluso cuando ni ellos mismos eran capaces de reconocerlo. Todos en el laboratorio habían sido testigos de cómo se habían enamorado y de lo felices que eran. El día que Brennan le contó que iban a casarse estaba radiante, era una mujer enamorada y feliz, no entendía cómo habían llegado a esa situación, estaba segura que había algo más, algo que se les estaba escapando a todos.

—¿Cómo no va a querer casarse contigo? Pero si ese hombre te adora. Si de algo estoy segura es que, para Booth, no hay nada más importante en la vida que sus hijos y tú. ¿Has hablado con él? Seguro que todo tiene una explicación.

—No hace falta que me dé una explicación, no quiere casarse conmigo, así de simple Ángela. No me quiere tanto como para hacerlo. A las otras mujeres de su vida, Rebeca o Hannah, se lo pidió él mismo, conmigo siempre decía que tendría que ser yo quien se lo pidiera. Siempre había pensado que era porque sabía que yo nunca lo haría pero ahora me doy cuenta que, en realidad, era porque no quería hacerlo. Nunca ha querido casarse conmigo.

—Pero cariño no digas eso, ¿quieres que hable con él?

—No, claro que no. Sé que tenemos que hablar pero necesito tomar fuerza para hacerlo porque sé que en el momento en que lo hagamos nuestra relación terminará —las lágrimas volvieron a empañarla los ojos—, sé que es lo mejor para todos. No podemos estar juntos solo por la niña, porque al final nos haríamos mucho daño y no es bueno para ninguno de los tres. Solo necesito encontrar las fuerzas y el valor para decirle adiós.

Ángela volvió a abrazarla y Brennan se dejó consolar por ella, necesitaba ese abrazo para hacer frente a lo que sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que afrontar.

Cuando llegó a casa Booth estaba sentado en el sofá viendo los deportes y no había notado que había llegado, se quedó observando en el quicio de la puerta. Llevaba solamente un pantalón de pijama y ella se quedó mirándole, observando sus músculos, su corazón volvió a saltar en su pecho como la primera vez, ¿por qué había terminado lo suyo de esa manera? ¿De verdad él ya no la deseaba de la forma en que ella lo hacía? ¿De verdad él ya no sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba al verle?

—Hola Huesos —por fin la vio en la puerta— ¿qué tal?

—Cansada, voy a subir a darme una ducha y meterme en la cama. ¿Christine ya duerme?

—Sí, ha cenado bien y lleva un rato durmiendo. ¿Algún avance con el caso?

—Nada, seguimos atascados en el mismo punto. Mañana volveré a repasar todas las pruebas.

—De acuerdo, Sweets y yo tenemos una cita con la mujer a ver si conseguimos sacar algo en concreto.

—Muy bien, voy a la ducha.

—Yo me quedaré un rato más aquí.

Odiaba esa falsa cordialidad, esa normalidad aparente disfrazada de mentiras. Le gustaría gritarle que le mirara y le dijera por qué no quería casarse con ella y sin embargo se dio la vuelta.

—Huesos…

—¿Sí? —se volvió esperanzada.

—Nada, hay cena en el frigorífico si tienes hambre.

—No gracias, no tengo hambre. Hasta mañana Booth.

—Hasta mañana.

Se quedó mirando cómo desaparecía por las escaleras y giró de nuevo la vista hacia la pantalla del televisor. ¡Maldita sea! Golpeó el cojín en silencio y se tragó el grito que le ahogaba el pecho. No aguantaba más esa situación, cada día era más difícil para él no acercarse a ella y decirle lo que pasaba. Quería contarle por qué había roto su compromiso, por qué le había dicho que era mejor no casarse. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque él lo sabría, se enteraría y todos estaban en peligro. Esos cinco inocentes, toda la gente del laboratorio, sus amigos, sus hijos y sobre todo, ella, la mujer que más había amado en su vida. Le estaba destrozando el corazón y no podía soportarlo. Sabía el golpe que había supuesto para ella lo de la boda, sabía que se estaba empezando a colocar la coraza alrededor de su corazón y que si lo hacía, ya no habría posibilidades de volver a traspasarla. La estaba perdiendo día a día y esa realidad le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Por qué la felicidad era tan efímera? Había durado solo unas horas, unas horas en las que pensó en que por fin cumpliría su sueño de convertirla en su mujer ante los ojos de Dios y de todo el mundo. Entonces llegó ese malnacido de Pelant y rompió todos sus sueños. Iba a hacerle pagar caro todo lo que les estaba haciendo, ese cabrón iba a pagar cada una de las lágrimas que Huesos había derramado por su culpa, no sabía cómo pero iba a acabar con él y después se casaría con ella. Solo esperaba que entonces no fuera demasiado tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba sentado en su despacho cuando Ángela entró sin siquiera saludar, se paró delante de él y se quedó mirándole.

—Ahora me vas a explicar qué está pasando —dijo con seriedad.

—¿Ángela qué haces aquí? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Huesos?

—No, no le ha pasado nada. Bueno, en realidad sí, está destrozada. Así que, por favor, hazme el favor de explicarme qué está pasando entre vosotros dos ahora mismo —se sentó—, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes.

—Ángela no está pasando nada, además creo que no tienes por qué meterte en este tema. Es algo entre ella y yo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero los dos os estáis comportando como dos verdaderos imbéciles y no voy a permitir que dos de mis mejores amigos hagan el estúpido de esa manera sin que yo haga nada para remediarlo.

—Por favor Ángela —suspiró Booth con un gesto entre el enfado y la desesperación—. Tú no lo entiendes.

—Pues explícamelo. Explícame por qué has destrozado el corazón de Brennan de esa manera, explícame por qué le estás haciendo eso a la mujer que amas, porque Booth, te juro que no lo entiendo. ¿Ya no la quieres, es eso? ¿Te has cansado de ella? ¿Hay otra?

—No Ángela, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Claro que la quiero, cada día más aún si cabe y por supuesto que no hay otra. Ella es mi vida, Ángela.

—¿Entonces por qué estás destrozando vuestra vida? Dímelo.

—No puedo Ángela.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

—Con todo el respeto, creo que te estás metiendo dónde no te llaman Ángela.

—Perfecto —dijo la artista levantándose visiblemente enfadada—, haz lo que quieras. Cuando un día te levantes y te des cuenta que no está a tu lado y la has perdido, recordarás mis palabras, pero allá tú Booth, ya eres mayorcito —salió del despacho dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

¡Mierda! Cogió la pelota de beisbol que tenía sobre la mesa y la tiró contra la pared, descargando toda la frustración que sentía. Si Ángela había ido hasta allí era porque Huesos había hablado con ella y le había contado cómo se sentía. Tenía que hacer algo ya. Tenía que contarle lo de Pelant, si era cuidadoso no tenía por qué enterarse, no podía perderla de esa manera, no cuando ella lo era todo para él.

Salió del despacho dispuesto a contarle la verdad, aún era pronto así que esperaba encontrarla en casa. Condujo hasta su casa lo más rápido que pudo, incluso utilizando la sirena. Entró en casa corriendo y lo primero que le sorprendió fue el silencio que invadía la casa. Huesos y la niña aún deberían estar allí, algo no va bien pensó mientras el miedo se apoderaba de él. Un pensamiento cruel le cruzó la mente. No por favor, otra vez no. Huesos no te has podido ir. Subió las escaleras corriendo y entró en la habitación de Christine, las cosas aún seguían en su sitio, fue a su dormitorio y respiró al ver su ropa colgada en el armario. Todo parecía normal pero sabía que no lo era, había algo en todo ese cuadro que fallaba pero no sabía que era. Sacó el móvil y la llamó pero no daba señal, marcó el teléfono del Jeffersonian pero Cam le dijo que aún no había ido por allí. Presa del pánico marcó el teléfono de Max.

—Max, ¿está Huesos contigo? —fue su saludo directo cuando su suegro contestó al teléfono.

—Hola Booth. No, no está conmigo, pasó hace un rato a dejar a la niña y se marchó, dijo que tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y que necesitaba estar sola. La noté muy triste y ausente. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí Max, no te preocupes. Quédate con la niña y no os mováis de casa. Voy a buscarla, te llamaré cuando sepa algo.

En el cementerio Brennan dejaba flores sobre la lápida de su madre y se sentaba a su lado. Nunca se había sentido cómoda haciendo eso pero necesitaba hablar con ella, aunque sabía que era irracional ya que ella estaba muerta y no le iba a responder pero sentía que era lo que su corazón le pedía en ese momento.

—Mamá, no quiere casarse conmigo. Le pedí que se casara conmigo, dijo que sí y horas después se arrepintió y cambió de idea. No lo entiendo, mamá. Se supone que yo soy la que no cree en un rito obsoleto y arcaico como el matrimonio y sin embargo es él quien decide que no nos casemos y lo peor es que no sé por qué. Si al menos me hubiera dado una razón convincente. Sé que hay algo, sé que detrás de sus palabras se esconde algo pero no consigo adivinar qué. Esta mañana estaba decidida a irme de aquí, había preparado a Christine para hacerlo pero al ir a buscar mi ropa he encontrado la camiseta que siempre se pone los domingos para estar en casa, es su favorita. Siempre le digo que la odio pero es mentira, me gusta cómo le queda, no he podido evitar cogerla y aún olía a él. Miles de imágenes han cruzado mi mente y no he podido hacerlo, no he podido salir huyendo y escapar de nuestra vida de esa forma. Creo que ninguno de los dos nos lo merecemos. He dejado a la niña con papá y aquí estoy. Sé que no me vas a contestar porque no puedes hacerlo pero qué hago, mamá. ¿Cómo puedo recuperar mi vida y el amor del hombre al que amo?

Booth estaba desesperado. Nadie había visto a Brennan, no contestaba al teléfono y estaba empezando a pensar que algo malo le había pasado. Pelant. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse vencer por la desesperación al pensar en ese nombre.

Brennan entró en el laboratorio y fue directamente a la sala de los huesos, debía seguir trabajado. De esa forma tendrían la mente ocupada en otras cosas que no fueran Booth, su relación y esa boda. Ángela entró corriendo en la sala y se abrazó a ella.

—Brennan, ¿dónde te habías metido? Llevamos horas buscándote.

—He ido al cementerio. ¿Pero qué pasa? —preguntó sin entender el revuelo.

—Tienes a Booth al borde del colapso, te ha debido de llamar más de cien veces. Creo que ya estaba empezando a preparar un equipo especial para salir a buscarte.

—Pero… —sacó el móvil del bolsillo—, lo he debido de dejar en silencio esta mañana. —Ángela tenía razón, tenía veinte llamadas perdidas de Booth además de varias del Jeffersonian— ¿Ha pasado algo?, ¿le ha pasado algo a mi hija?

—No, claro que no, la niña está con tu padre. Era a ti a quien pensábamos que le había pasado algo.

—¿A mí?

—Por lo que parece Booth ha ido a casa y no te ha encontrado, pensaba que algo malo te había pasado. Estaba pensando en Pelant.

—¿Pelant?, ¿pero por qué ha pensado eso?

—Creo que deberías hablar con él. Estoy empezando a entender lo que me ha dicho esta mañana.

—¿Cómo que esta mañana? ¿Qué has hecho Ángela?

—Lo siento cielo, pero tenía que hablar con él.

—Ya me lo explicarás más tarde —dijo Brennan entendiendo por fin lo que estaba ocurriendo— Tengo que hablar con Booth.

En la sala de tiro Booth descargaba con furia su pistola, necesitaba disparar contra algo, aunque preferiría hacerlo contra alguien. Sentía que si no lo hacía se iba a liar a golpes con lo que pillara a mano, necesitaba soltar adrenalina y matar los nervios que le consumían por dentro. ¿Dónde te has metido Huesos? Volvió a descargar el cargador completo sobre el pedazo de papel que tenia frente a él. Lo acercó para ver sus aciertos. Ni uno estaba dentro de la silueta. Si ella no estaba a su lado no era capaz de concentrarse, la necesitaba demasiado. Desesperado se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se mesó el pelo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas empañaran sus ojos y resbalaran por las mejillas. Dios, rezó en silencio, sé que estás escuchándome, por favor devuélvemela. La necesito a mi lado, nunca he necesitado a nadie como a ella. Ella es la razón por la que me levanto cada mañana y es la razón por la que todo este mundo de locos tiene sentido para mí.

En un rincón de la sala Brennan observaba en silencio, ¿cómo había podido dudar de él? Ahora se sentía estúpida. No necesitaba que sus palabras le dijeran lo que ella ya sabía, todo esto era culpa de Pelant. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega como para no leer en sus ojos la verdad?

—Booth —susurró tímidamente.

Al oír su voz, se dio la vuelta y por fin el alma le volvió al cuerpo y pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Se acercó y la abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza.

—¿Huesos dónde te habías metido? Pensaba que me iba a dar un infarto. No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca, ¿lo entiendes? Nunca más, por favor —decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y besaba tiernamente su cabeza—. Huesos tenemos que hablar, tengo que contarte una cosa.

—Shh —puso un dedo sobre sus labios y señaló las cámaras que les vigilaban.

—Tranquila, es un edificio federal.

—No necesito explicaciones Booth, solo mírame a los ojos y sé sincero. ¿Él, verdad?

Booth la miró, por fin lo había entendido. Esa una de las miles de razones por las que la amaba. Siempre sabía leer en sus ojos y su mente brillante iba un paso por delante de los demás. Un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza bastó para que todos los miedos y las frustraciones de las últimas semanas desaparecieran.

—¿Sabes que no vengo a esta sala desde nuestra matanza del día de San Valentín? ¿Lo recuerdas? —Sonrió y se acercó a él señalando el arma—. ¿Puedo?

Asintió y extendió la mano para dársela, sus dedos se rozaron por unos segundos y sintió una descarga de energía y amor que le hizo sonreír. No la había perdido. En silencio agradeció a su Dios que ella hubiera vuelto a él. Se apartó y cambió la silueta para que ella pudiera disparar

—Claro que lo recuerdo. Como siempre apareciste en el momento que más te necesitaba. Nunca te he dado las gracias por lo mucho que significó para mí. Nadie como tú ha sabido leer en mis ojos lo que necesito, pienso y siento en cada momento, ese día sabías que necesitaba tu compañía y apoyo y allí estuviste, siendo mi apoyo, mi guía, mi ángel de la guarda. Te prometo que algún día te daré lo que te pertenece y todo el mundo sabrá lo que significas para mí.

Brennan descargó el segundo cargador en la silueta y le devolvió el arma a su compañero con una sonrisa, había entendido sus palabras. Sí quería casarse con ella y ahora estaba segura de que lo harían.

—Booth siempre voy a estar a tu lado y nada ni nadie —dijo remarcando la última palabra— va a separarme de ti. Ahora vamos, debemos volver al laboratorio, tenemos una vida a la que volver y un asesino que capturar.


End file.
